


Let Me Tell You a Tale

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: And More Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slight horrific imagery, disaster gay audrey (kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various Descendants ficlet varying in length and pairings. Everything will be tagged accordingly.</p><p>Ficlet #11 - Audrey/Evie - Behind Door Number One</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Such a Childish Thing (Audrey/Evie)

Although she is the epitome of a fairytale princess, not once had she ever spun in circles. It is a pointless action and not very dignified for an up and coming ruler. 

Yet here she stands under the protection of her pink and blue umbrella, watching Evie in the pouring rain. 

The VK has her arms extended while she spun round and round, peals of laughter escaping her not caring that she is soaked from head to toe. 

“You’re going to get sick, you know,” Audrey states.

Evie pauses, a large smile gracing her lips. She brushes away some hair from her face and extends a hand to the other girl. 

“Join me?” She laughs at the scandalized expression that crosses Audrey’s face. “Come on,” her finger wriggle invitingly, “it’s so much fun!”

“That’s such a childish thing to do.”

“Live a little, Princess.” 

Evie rushes forward, grabbing Audrey’s arm. With a reassuring smile, she pries the princess's’ hand from the umbrella and lets it drop to the ground. 

Audrey shrieks the moment the rush of cold water hits her. Evie could only laugh before taking Audrey’s hands in hers and proceed to spin them round and round. The frown on Audrey’s face only lasts a moment. Throwing her head back, Audrey allows herself to laugh along with the other princess. 

Maybe succumbing to little childish antics once in while wasn’t all bad.


	2. A Length Away (Audrey/Evie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for this prompt: http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6161228#t6161228

“Hey Princess!”

Audrey rolls her eyes, but can’t hide the small smile that comes to her lips as Evie loops her arm through hers. 

“How can I help you Evie?” 

Evie giggles, resting her head on the other girl's’ shoulder. “Don’t be like that. No one’s around.”

“It’s not…” Audrey flushed, “It’s not that. I’m not ashamed.”

“I didn’t say you were,” Evie mutters softly. 

Audrey frowns. She doesn’t mean to hold the other girl at arm's length sometimes. There were just so many factors to consider. She wasn’t ashamed, really she wasn’t. She just wasn’t ready to reveal to all of Auradon that she’s dating another princess, and one from the Isle of the Lost at that. 

“...and then Ben jumped Carlos and tossed him from Belle’s Harbor.”

Audrey stops, staring at Evie in horror, “Ben did what?”

Evie scoffs and Audrey can feel the irritation radiating from the blue-haired princess. “Sure, you hear that but not my question.”

“I’m sorry. I was last in thought. What was your question?”

“Are we still on for tomorrow night?” 

“Of course, why wouldn’t we? It’s date night.” 

Evie doesn’t answer, not that she needs to. It wouldn’t be the first time Audrey had missed a date. She takes Evie’s hand in hers and gives it a reassuring squeeze. 

“I promise I’ll be there.”

“I’m holding you to it, princess.” Evie gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking off down the empty hall, giving a small wave before she disappeared.


	3. First Date (Evie/Lonnie)

“Can I open my eyes now?” Evie asks for the umpteenth time since they’ve started this hike, her hands covering her eyes. 

“No but we are almost there. Just relax,” Lonnie answers, guiding the blue-haired princess forward, “don’t you trust me?”

“With my life.”

Lonnie smiles down at the girl, giving Evie’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. She can’t begin to express how happy it made her to hear Evie trusted her unconditional. She’s still a little dazed from Evie agreeing to go out on this date. It took a lot of convincing from their friends before Lonnie got the courage to ask. It wasn’t every day, you realized how much you were truly attracted to someone. 

“Okay,” Lonnie exclaims, bring them to a halt. She takes Evie’s hands in hers, slowly pulling them away. 

“Lonnie, the Enchanted Woods!” Evie gasps, twirling in place as she took in the sight around them. For all the time they have spent in Auradon, not once have they ventured out to the Enchanted Woods. Audrey and the others gushed daily about it’s beauty and now she was finally able to see it for herself. “It’s so beautiful. Nothing like the Forbidden forest on the Isle.”

Autumn was so different in Auradon compared to the Isle. The leaves were changing into such vibrant colors, so many pretty hues of red and orange littering the ground. The Isle was a dump, trash anywhere and everywhere. What little grass managed to thrive was brown and brittle and the trees were practically dead. 

Evie sniffs, her face lighting up in delight. It smelled so warm and welcoming, nothing like the putrid stench on the Isle.

Lonnie can’t help herself, taking the shorter girl's’ hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, “Come on. This is just the beginning.”

“Really? I can’t wait.” Evie grins from ear to ear, she reaches up and pulls Lonnie down for a sweet kiss.


	4. With Practice (Evie & Jane)

The soft knock drew Evie’s attention away from her sewing machine. With her best friends off doing their own things today, she had so been looking forward to an afternoon to herself. She sighed, glaring at the closed door, her peaceful afternoon now shattered. Leaving her latest creation at her desk, she opened the door. She was more than a little surprised to see a nervous Jane standing there. 

“Hi Evie,” Jane shuffled from foot to foot, playing with her hands as she looked down, “I’m really sorry for bothering you, but is Mal in.”

Evie smiled apologetically, “you missed her. She’s out on a date with Ben and won’t be back until later.”

Jane tried to hide her disappointment, “oh that’s fine. I just wanted to show her a spell I’ve been practicing.” 

Evie nodded, watching as the shorter girl continued to shift from foot to foot. She waited another beat to see if Jane had any intention of leaving. The blue haired teen sighed softly, waving Jane in. 

“You can show me if you’d like.”

Jane’s face lit up, “really? I mean I don’t want to trouble you,” her eyes dart over to the outfit Evie abandoned.

Evie smiled reassuringly, “no trouble at all.” She gave Jane a gentle pat before sitting at the end of her bed, turning attentively to the young fairy. 

The fairy quickly scanned the room, her eyes falling on a stuffed black cat beside Evie’s bed. 

“May I?” Jane smiled gratefully at Evie’s nod, taking the stuffed toy in her hands. She took in a shaky breath, resting her head against the toy cat. 

“I think do this,” she whispered, placing it on the floor. Feeling most comfortable with her eyes closed, Jane extended her arms, her fingers wiggling in the direction of the toy.

“What once was still, to life I will.”

A black cloud erupted around the toy, filling the room quickly. Evie closed her eyes,doing her best to fan away the offending cloud. Jane coughed, muttering apologies.

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” Evie tried to reassure her, hurrying to windows as Jane ran to the door. It wasn’t long before the blackness was gone and they were able to see clearly again. 

Jane pouted where she stood, her arms wrapped protectively around herself. “I’m really sorry, Evie. I..I..” she shook her head, “that never happened before. I was so sure I had practiced it enough.”

Evie smiled sadly. Jane looked so disappointed in herself, but Evie knew she had tried her best. She just needed her to understand that, to remind her that messing with magic took time.

“Shh, you did just fine. You’re still learning, mistakes happen. At least you didn’t destroy my,” Evie froze as she stared at the spot her stuffed cat had been. It was gone, with nothing but a black spot in its place. “It’s gone!”

Jane’s eyes brimmed with tears, her hands flying to her mouth, “oh no, what have i done?”

Evie took in a deep breath, running a hand through her hair. It’d been a gift from Jay, one of the first honestly earned gifts he’d given her. Now it was gone. She was sad and a little bit angry but she couldn’t bring herself to yell or berate the other girl, even if it’s what she wanted to do.

“Jane, please stop crying. It was...It was just a toy. I can get it replaced.”

Jane shook her head as she wailed, “but I know what it means to you. I didn’t want to burn it, I was just trying to,”

A soft meow interrupted the girl, giving her pause. Evie’s attention snapped to her bed, where a small furry head had poked out. 

“Iago?” she whispered, lowering herself and extending a hand. The black kitten sniffed the air around it before venturing out farther, making it’s way to Evie. It gave her fingers a sniff before rubbing itself against her.

“Iago?” Jane repeated with a sniffle, slowly coming up behind Evie. The kitten looked up at the young fairy, sniffing the air most more before allowing itself to held by Evie.

A light blush crept over Evie’s cheeks, her attention quickly turning to the purring kitten in her arms, “it’s the name of Jay’s pet parrot back on the Isle,” she gave a gentle shrug, scratching the kitten behind the ears, “so I named the stuffed cat in his honor.”

Jane smiled, “that’s pretty cute.”

Evie grinned, “whatever.” She held the kitten up to eye level, “you did it Jane. You should be proud. He’s a cutie.” Iago’s pink tongue lapped out, giving Evie’s nose a little lick. She giggled in response, nuzzling him with her cheek.

“He is adorable,” Jane cautiously reached forward, “may I?” 

Evie nodded, watching the excitement in Jane’s watery blue eyes as she petted the kitten. It was magic, and all magic comes with a cost. She was already attached to the little furball in her arms, knowing her luck the spell would only last for a few days before it’s reverted back to its stuffed form. It would hurt, but she planned to take full advantage of the situation. If Carlos gets to have Dude than she should be able to have Iago. She couldn’t wait to show Jay what became of his little gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this continues. Sorry I don't write consistently, only write when the inspiration hits me. I planned this one to be much different than how it ended up. It was supposed to be EviexJane friendship with EviexJay (Jay being more promient). Granted it's still very much EviexJane friendship and the EviexJay is implied, the plot that was intended for this is long gone and this is the new result. Hopefully you like it!
> 
> If you have any requests or prompts for future drabbles let me know! I'll try my hand at all, except EviexDoug(they'll just remain friends sorry). You can let me know here or find me on tumblr at brokengem.


	5. Misinterpretations (Ben/Evie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt received on Tumblr.

Ben winced as his phone chimed yet again, all eyes turning to him. Grumpy’s brow rose in question as the young King hurriedly switched the phone off. 

“I’m sorry,” he hastily apologized, “please continue.”

Though Grumpy looked unconvinced, he continued much to Ben’s relief. Stealing a glance at his phone now that he was no long under scrutiny, he frowned at Evie’s text. The VK had been sending him shorthand responses all day and a few made little sense to him. Some did. The little ‘Ily’ she left after wishing him luck before his meeting was a no brainer and brought a smile to his face. The most recent text however was a true testament of his control. He had felt his face grow hot the moment he read the message and it took all his willpower to make sure he hadn’t gone completely red and drew unwanted attention. 

Ben was spared any further humiliation as the council meeting finally ended. He said his goodbyes to the the council members and hurried out to Evie’s dorm room. He loosened his tie, knocking quickly on the door. 

“Come in,” he smiled, pushing the door open to find his girlfriend seated at her sewing machine. Evie looked up and returned the smile with one of her own. 

“Ben, how’d the meeting go?” she asked, pushing her current project forward beneath the machine. 

“It went well. Evie, we need to talk.” He closed the door behind him, happy Mal wasn’t present for his upcoming embarrassment. 

“Oh?” her brow rose in question, pausing from her work to carefully watch him. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no,” Ben hurriedly replied, seeing the hurt starting to creep into her eyes. “It’s not what you think, this isn’t a break up. I’d never do that. Not to you.”

She sighed in relief, her hands unclenching on her lap. “What is it?”

“E, I know you’re still getting used to terminology here in Auradon, but you need to stop.” Her brow furrowed and he quickly rushed up before she could say anything. “I feel as though you don’t quite understand what the abbreviations mean and some are highly inappropriate, especially to send during a meeting”

Evie blinked back at him, pushing gently away from her sewing machine to stand. She crossed her arms defiantly, “what exactly was so inappropriate about my messages? I said I loved you and wished you were here. How is that inappropriate?”

He shook his head, pulling his phone from his pocket. “No, I appreciated those.” He opened her text messages, “it was your...last message that was concerning.” Ben held it out for her to read. 

“PBJ after your meeting?” Evie read in confusion. The teen King’s ears turning red at hearing it read aloud. “Ben, I don’t get it. I was asking if you wanted a peanut butter and jelly sandwich after the meeting.”

His eyes grew wide. Oh she meant food. Not...not. “Oh Zeus. I should have known. Of course you didn’t mean…” he stopped himself, staring horrified at the blue haired princess. 

Evie stood only a few inches from him, curiosity etched on her features, “Ben, you’re all red. What did you think I meant?”

Ben gulped, “You see without the proper punctuation what you wrote has a different meaning,” her fingers tapped impatiently against her folded arms. She knew he was stalling. “Okay, it means public blowjob.” He hurried out, face turning even more red. 

Despite her cheeks reddening, Evie remained calm. Instead of yelling at him as he expected, the fashionista closed the space between them, her fingers wrapping around his loose tie. 

“I see. Were you expecting one?” She asked innocently, though the look she gave him said otherwise. 

“I…” 

Evie gave his tie a forceful tug, his hands coming down on her hips as she drew him down. Her lips just a breath away. “Would you like one?”

He grew weak. It seemed she was the only thing keeping him up. His brain felt foggy and no words were coming. Not that he needed them. Evie moved that last inch, her lips pressed harshly against his. He let her have her way until she pushed him down onto her bed. He fell back, losing the much desired contact with her mouth. 

Evie hurried to the door, making sure it was properly locked. Her phone in her hand a moment later as she sent out a quick message. She was back in his arms in no time. Her mouth moving against his as she spoke.

“We shouldn’t be disturbed,” her fingers tugged on his tie once more, “we’re going to have some fun your highness.”

Ben smiled, claiming her lips in response. He was looking forward to having that claim fulfilled.


	6. What is this Feeling? (Harry/Carlos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another requested prompt from tumblr. I was beginning to think I was going to change the title for these random drabbles to Evie's Little Black Book with how they were all Evie pairings! Anyway enjoy ^.^

Carlos doesn’t know how to feel now that Uma and her gang were in Auradon. He was all for forgiving people but Uma and Harry Hook weren’t on the top of his ‘let’s forgive and forget’ list. Gil was fine. He didn’t have that overly mean streak that the other two had and when alone Gil was actually pleasant company. He can’t say the same for Harry.

There was something about Hook’s son that just, he didn’t even know where to begin with describing it. He wasn’t scared or exactly put off by the taller boy, but there was something that always set off a red flag in his head. 

“He’s staring again,” Carlos mumbled, under his breath. 

Evie scoffed, turning the page of the newest Auradon fashion magazine. She cautiously looked over the rim to where Harry Hook sat under one of the beautiful weeping willows with Uma and Gil. “And you’re staring right back.”

“What? I am not!” Carlos stuttered, his nose scrunching up in distaste. 

“Uh huh,” Evie giggled. “You could always go talk to him. Find out what he wants. He’s in Auradon now. He can’t do anything that will get him in trouble or else he’ll go right back to the Isle.”

Carlos shook his head, “no, I don’t want to talk to him.”

“Then stop staring,” Carlos glared at his blue-haired best friend, the pretty princess giving him one of her most innocent smiles. “You can’t hide behind Jay and I forever. One day you’re going to have to talk to him. Mal and Uma cleared the air between them, you can do the same. I have a fitting session with Jane, but I’ll talk to you later okay?” She patted his hand and was gone before he could say goodbye. 

Carlos frowned, staring at her empty seat. He didn’t want to be alone right now. Jay was off practicing with Lonnie, Mal had her royal duties with Ben and now Evie was off fitting Jane with a new dress. Maybe Doug wasn’t busy and they could do something together. 

“Why are ye avoidin’ me, pup?” 

Carlos cringed at the familiar low draw. He didn’t want to be alone but he also didn’t want Harry’s company. 

“I’m not avoiding you,” Carlos muttered, giving Harry a quick glance before trying to look elsewhere.

He could feel Harry roll his eyes when he sighed, “Yer doin’ it now. Not looking at me, have I done somethin’ to offend ye, pup?”

“You can stop calling me pup for starters,” he glared at the pirate teen. Harry only gave him one of those teasing smiles. “We don’t have the best track record.”

“I don’t remember botherin’ ye too often. It was Jay I liked to meddle with,” Harry stretched his arms over his head, “that boy always liked to try and prove he was better than me.”

Carlos stopped himself from saying that he was. He didn’t want to get into a fight, not when he didn’t have his friends to back him up and Uma and Gil were still sitting by the tree trying not to watch them.

“What do you want, Harry?” he sighed, feeling more tired than he should have.

“I just want us to be friends, is that too much to ask for?” Harry choose to ignore Carlos’ whispered ‘maybe. “Look ye hang out with Gil and even say hi to Uma, but ye don’t give me the time of day. Makes a pirate think you hate ‘em.”

Carlos shook his head, “I don’t hate you,” he shrugged sheepishly at the look Harry gave him, “okay, I don’t hate you completely. It’s more like I don’t trust you.”

“Ah, I see,” Harry nodded, tapping a finger to his lip. It looked odd to see the pirate without his prized hook. “How about this, tomorrow night ye come out with me. Show me Auradon and I’ll show ye I changed.”

Carlos thought about it. Maybe he should just give the boy a chance, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. Right?

“Fine,” he nodded, “tomorrow night.”

“Wonderful! Ye won’t regret it! I’ll pick ye up at 7,” Harry clapped his hands against the table, giving Carlos a charming wink before darting off to his friends. 

Carlos sat still watching the boy retreat, it was beginning to feel like he’d be persuaded into a date. His face grew hot. Carlos stood up quickly, heading to the girl’s dorm. He needed to talk to Evie asap.


	7. Sneaky Failure (Carlos/Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad learns sneaking in may not always be the best idea.

Harry scanned the room with a scowl, eyes darting back and forth from the boys things. When Carlos had invited him over for a movie he expected the younger boy to be there - not a just as annoyed Jay demanding he not touch a thing until Carlos returned from helping Jane. Of course Harry wouldn’t listen, his fingers gently tracing the mold of Jay’s MVP trophy. 

“Oopsy,” it fell to the floor with a hard thunk, leaving him dissatisfied when it didn’t break. 

The pirate huffed, throwing himself on Carlos’ bed, and reached for a book. It was all a bit of nonsense to him, making him all the more bored. He could go out and find the boy. With his budding friendship with Evie, he was sure the little princess would tell him where to find them. 

Harry settled more comfortably on the bed, that seemed far too much trouble and while Carlos was worth it he was tired. He slide his tricorn hat down by the brim, closing his eyes to wait. It seemed as though only a few minutes had passed before the door to the dorm opened and closed, Harry frowning beneath the darkness of his hat as he listened to the soft humming. 

“About bloody time,” he growled. The girlish scream that followed was definitely not his little pup. 

Hat in hand, Harry sat up and glared at the intruder. The blonde haired prince stared wide-eyed back from his spot against the door, a hand resting on his heaving chest. Pushing himself up and away from the door with an air of righteousness, Chad smiled nervously at the disgruntled pirate. 

“You didn’t just hear that.”

Harry cackled, “that girly scream ye just did. Of course I did.”

“Right,” Chad laughed nervously, eyes darting away from Harry and his menacing glare, “I just came to -” he pointed to the 3d printer in the center of room, taking a step towards it. 

“I wouldn’t touch it, if I were ye.” Harry moved from the bed, meeting the shaggy haired prince. He smiled dangerously as Chad took a step back only to collide with the closed door. 

The terror in the other boy’s eyes gave him life, he was trying his best to behave but some habits just never die. 

“Do Jay and Carlos know ye have a key to their room?” He asked, head tilting to one side as he invaded the prince’s space. Chad made no move to answer. “Swallow ye tongue, did ye? I think I have my hook here somewhere, maybe if I find it ye’ll speak.” He took a step back, only for Chad’s hands to come up defensively between them.

“No. No. I can talk. I can talk.”

Harry grinned, “good. Now answer my question before I really do get my hook.”

Chad sighed, “they thought I gave them all the keys but I made more and-”

Brow raised in question, the pirate leaned back in, “how many time have you snuck in?”

The prince shrugged, “they’re printer is so much better than mine. I just had to use it.” 

The pirate nodded, hands coming up to adjust Chad’s sweatervest, “of course, of course, but ye do know it’s rude to come to a place uninvited.” His fingers wrapped tightly around the fabric and gave the prince a little shake, Chad’s head smacking against the wood. 

“I-” Chad froze, both teens looking down as the doorknob jiggled. Harry stepped back, bring the boy with him. 

“Harry, I’m so sorry,” Carlos rushed out, “I was helping Jane with her cheer routine and lost track of time, but I brought us some snacks. Did you at least pick out a movie? Oh hi Chad.” The white haired teen paused in his ramblings, staring at the intimidating pirate and the horrified Prince in his grasp. Carlos sighed, shaking his head, “Chad not again.”

“Pup!” Harry exclaimed gleefully. He released Chad, the boy’s legs giving out from under him as he slide to the floor. The pirate stepped over him, swinging an arm around Carlos’ shoulder, “I was just tellin’ the young Prince how rude he was being. Wasn’t I?”

Chad nodded quickly, gathering enough strength to make it to his feet. “I’m sorry. So sorry, I won’t come back. I promise. Here you can have them. All of them.” 

He made a beeline for Carlos, surprising him the moment he took his hand, ignoring the warning growl that came from his side, and pushed key after key into his opened palm. Carlos counted up to ten before Chad hesitantly put a few more in Harry’s outstretched hand. 

“I...I think I have some more in room. Why don’t I just go and get them?” Chad raced out of the room before either men could say a word. 

Carlos shook beneath Harry’s arm, the boy laughing at the Prince’s expense, “I think you scarred him a little.”

Harry scoffed, “will serve the little snob right. Now what did ye bring me as an apology for makin’ me wait?”

Carlos could only smile as Harry snatched the bag of treats from his hand, stealing a kiss before retreating to the bed.


	8. Unwanted (Carlos/Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested a soulmate au. 
> 
> Carlos isn't the least bit happy when his soulmates mark appears.(with a sprinkling of unrequited!Ben/Evie)

Carlos stared at his reflection, horrified. The collar of his shirt pulled out to expose his collarbone. This wasn’t right. This couldn’t be happening. Not to him. He’d heard the stories about soulmates; how one will get a tattoo corresponding with the person they are destined to be with. There were always various cases. Sometimes you were born with it. Other times it appeared the second you met the person. There was the rare case where you met your soulmate over and over but nothing appeared, not until the two of you were apparently ready. Or the even rarer case of getting the soulmate tattoo to someone already marked to another.

He was definitely not ready! Carlos poked at the tattooed hook on his skin and cringed. Of all the people to be assigned his soulmate in this world, it had to be Harry Hook; the psychopathic pirate he just escaped the Isle from. Someone really hated him if they thought this would somehow work. It wasn’t. He wasn’t going back to the Isle just to find some broken soulmate. Hell he didn’t even believe in the soulmate thing. He could find happiness right here in auradon. 

“Carlos,” Evie’s soft voice broke him from his thoughts, a gasp coming from her lips a moment later. Carlos stared back at her wide-eyed reflection, her eyes on his still exposed collar. 

“It’s not...I mean,” he fumbles over his words as he tried to come up with an excuse.

Something sad crept into her eyes, “I know what it means Carlos.” 

He looked down to where her left hand tugged at the large bangle covering her wrist. She was in the same boat as him. A golden crown wrapped in a beautiful rose had appeared on her wrist after the Cotillion and he was the only one she had told. As far as he knew, Ben still had a purple and green dragon on his back. 

“How do you do it, E?” he asked, allowing her to draw his shirt out to get a proper looking at the tattoo. 

“It’s not easy,” the sadness in voice made him lose hope. “It might be easier for you. You don’t love him.” 

He shivered as she traced the hook with a delicate finger, “I don’t and I never will.”

“You sound so certain,” she smiled sadly, “I told myself the same thing when this appeared. I wouldn’t fall in love with Ben, he’s with my best friend. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?” she took a shaky breathe, “but I did. I love him and it hurts that I can’t be with him. I never thought love would feel like this.”

Carlos wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “I don’t want to be in love if it’s going to hurt. I definitely don’t want to be in love with him.”

He didn’t want to deal with this. If he’s lucky, Harry’s soulmate is someone else and not him. He can deal with having a soulmate that he’ll never see again.   
The pair jumped as Jay ran into the room, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Their friend glanced up, an indescribable expression on his face. 

“Guys, have you heard?” 

Carlos’ brow rose, handing the older boy a bottle of water, “heard what?”

Jay took a large swig of water, “Ben’s decided on the next VKs.”

“We know that already,” Evie twisted the bangle on her wrist, “he already sent Dizzy an invitation.”

Jay frowned, arms crossed over his chest, “he’s not just bringing Dizzy. He’s extended the invitation to Uma’s gang.”

Carlos started at his friend in horror. The universe was really out to get him. He didn’t want Harry Hook in Auradon. He didn’t know what he would do if he saw the pirate. Not now that he’s baring his damn mark on his skin. Carlos was lost.


	9. This is Home (Evie/Harry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the ever lovely detroitbydark.
> 
> I reached 400 followers on my tumblr and as a thank you, I'm taking one-word prompts or a quote for any pairing. If you'd like to request one as well let me know! You can either leave me a comment here or drop by my tumblr (brokengem)

Evie never imagined she’d ever call the sea home, not when she had been so adamant about Auradon claiming that title. And yet here she stood on the starboard side of the Lost Revenge, enjoying the sea breeze and gazing out into the beautiful cloudless night sky. 

“Mama, mama!” a small voice exclaimed tugging none too gently on the blue hair that had fallen over her shoulder. 

Evie flinched gently prying the little fingers from loose blue strands, “Evelyn, we’ve talked about this.”

The little girl smiled up sheepishly, patting the mistreated locks in apology before reaching for Evie’s cheeks, “Mama, look Ne’erland.” 

Evelyn made sure she’d claimed Evie’s full attention before pointing up above. Evie smiled as her daughter wiggled in her excitement as she chanted ‘Ne’erland’ over and over again. 

“Right ye be, princess,” the all too familiar voice drawled from behind them. Harry’s arms came from behind to secure them protectively to his chest. “Ye take the second star to the right and straight-”

“On till mornin’” Evelyn interrupted gleefully, wiggling once more to get a proper look at her father. 

“I knew ye listened, even when ye pretend not to.” Evelyn giggled as she used Evie’s hair as a curtain and pretending to not be seen. Harry chuckled, “mischievous little imp.” His fingers found his wife’s, joining together where she held Evelyn. “Why are the two of ye up so late?”

Evelyn let Evie’s hair slip from her fingers, watching it in fascination as it fell back into place, “Mama couldn’t sleep. Baby kept her up.”

“Eve,” Evie whispered, knowing her husband was about to begin to worry unnecessarily. 

A pair of innocent crystal blue eyes stared up at her, “i’nore me, daddy, I couldn’t sleep.” 

Harry hummed from behind them, “everything alright, love?” His hand moving to cover her growing stomach. 

“He was just being a bit rambunctious, just like his father.” As though knowing they were talking about him, the baby kicked against Harry’s hand. Evie huffed out a sigh, “just like his father,” she repeated when he kicked her again. The smile that came to her lips betrayed the displeased facade she had meant to keep. 

The trio fell silent as they continued to star-gaze. Harry’s chin came down to rest comfortably on Evie’s shoulder, drawing soothing circles against the very spot their son had kicked moments before. A tiny yawn from the opposite shoulder drew the pair’s attention back to their daughter. Evelyn’s eyes fluttered open and closed as she fought to keep them open, her fingers twisting a strand of Evie’s hair around her little finger. 

“We should head back to bed,” Evie whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her tired daughter’s head.

“No,” Evelyn’s soft reply came, shaking her head against her mother’s shoulder for emphasis. “No, bed. Fly. Fly to Ne’erland. Baby is happy thought. Fly away,” she mumbled sleepily. 

Her parents laughed at her words. Their daughter had been eager to see Neverland since Harry first began to tell her the tales. “One day, Eve. After yer brother be born. We’ll steal some of Gil’s pixie dust and fly right to Neverland.” 

Evelyn fell silent at her father’s words before nodding in acceptance. It wasn’t much longer before Evelyn had grown completely still, losing her battle to stay up. Evie carefully looked down, a warm expression on her pretty face. The Isle of the Lost had never felt like home and Auradon had once upon a time laid claim to that title. This was her home now, here with her ever-growing family.


	10. Hall of Terror (Evie/Jay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon requested: 'Wait, are you really scared?" for Jayvie. So here's a little belated Halloween ficlet. 
> 
> I reached 400 followers on my tumblr and as a thank you, I'm taking one-word prompts or a quote for any pairing. If you'd like to request one as well let me know! You can either leave me a comment here or drop by my tumblr (brokengem). 
> 
> If you've left me one in previous comments (I got your Mama-Bear!Evie + Dizzy and Hevie requests, Anonys!) I got them and they will be done in the future! I also know a bunch of you would love follow-ups for some of the Harlos one-shots, don't worry I will definitely get around to doing those too! I might not reply all the time to your lovely comments but I do read each one. 
> 
> You may have also noticed I changed the title to all these miscellaneous ficlets from Drabbling Descendants to Let Me Tell you a Tale. It was changed simply because the original was simple bothering me, hope it doesn't cause confusions.

“Wait, are you really scared?” 

Evie glared from where she stood at Jay’s side. She stood up to her full height, just as her mother taught her when she wished to intimidate someone, “of course not, Carlos!”

He rose his hands up defensively, joining Jay as he snickered; her glare only darkening. Carlos laughed nervously, knowing when to turn tail and fell side-by-side with Mal. The young fairy shaking her head as they continued on ahead. 

“You know,” Jay hummed, “the lack of circulation in my arm tells me otherwise.” 

His blue haired princess huffed in displeasure, the death-like grip she had previously had on his arm loosening. She didn’t fully let go, settling on keeping one arm hooked around his and the other clasping his hand. They followed the path their friends had disappeared down, Mal and Carlos no longer in view. 

“Where did they go?” 

Jay opened his mouth to answer when they heard Carlos scream from farther ahead. A mischievous grin came to Jay’s lips, “sounds like they ran into more jump scares. You ready?” 

She really wasn’t. Evie would have rather turned right back around and left this horrible place. Mal and Jay were the only ones enjoying themselves. Carlos only seemed to like it when he wasn’t the one being scared and Evie was their true entertainment for the evening. She had screamed and tried to hide during each scare, finally settling on clinging as humanly possible to Jay as some sort of protection. 

“They’re just people in costumes, Evie,” Jay tried to soothe. 

“I know that,” she stated as confidently as possible as she willed her heartbeat to calm down. She didn’t quite understand why she was so afraid, they had faced much worse together. 

There was something terrifying about not knowing what was lurking in the darkened hallways of the fake haunted house. She knew they are actors in costumes, but each face that appeared to taunt her was more horrifying than the next. Evie took a deep breath, her heart still racing a 100 miles a minute. The continuous screams from other victims weren’t helping. 

Taking her silence as an okay, Jay lead them forward. Evie frowned as they ventured on, her nails slowly digging into the palm of his hand as she followed step by step. A door slammed from a direction she couldn’t even pin-point and the hallway plunged completely into darkness. Her breathe caught in her throat, grip tightening around Jay’s arm as nails bite into his skin. Jay was definitely going to have more than a few battle wounds from this little adventure, but at the moment she could careless. Someone was going to jump out as grotesque as the last one and she wasn’t ready. 

“See Evie, nothing to fear,” Jay teased as they continued down the path. 

Evie wanted to tell him that there was plenty to fear. She had never been afraid of the dark as a little girl. It wasn’t until the Hell House incident that she truly began to fear it. The horrors of what hid within the darkness, remaining unseen to grab you, and the thought of never finding your way out were ever present. 

“Are you scared?” 

“I already told you-,” Evie startled the moment she realized it hadn’t been Jay to ask her, he had jumped beside her just a second before. 

The lights began to flicker and a dark figure appeared to loomed over her, with a terrifyingly large and bloody grin. Their soulless white eyes stared down at her as long, lanky and blood soaked fingers reached for her. An unholy screech escaped her as she slapped away the offending hand. 

Evie couldn’t do this. She just barely heard Jay call her name as she pushed past the figure, their evil laughter echoing behind her. She run as fast as she could, trying to ignore the doors that burst open to reveal the horrific figures inside. They all laughed or shrieked as she rushed forward. She had to get out and find the exit. They weren’t that far off, the house hadn’t looked that big when they had first entered. Another ghoulish figure appeared in her way, their head severed from their neck and twisted. She screamed, darting under reaching hands and through a beaded door. 

The night air bit at her exposed cheeks, a welcomed feeling now that she escaped the Hell House. Evie leaned against a nearby tree, taking in a few deep breathes as she tried to calm the organ threatening to explode from her chest. 

Despite the continued screaming from the house from hell, Evie relaxed enough to look around - finding no sign of Mal or Carlos or Jay. They had gone off ahead, Mal and Carlos had to be near. They wouldn’t have just left without a word and Jay. She had left Jay inside, not that he needed her. He wasn’t afraid of much. 

A hand clamped down on her shoulder, a scream escaping her before she turned to punch the stranger. 

“Hey, hey. Easy, it’s just me,” Jay whispered, his hand catching her flying fist in time. 

She frowned, her body relaxing now some in his presence. “I hate you for bringing me here,” she pouted, letting him tug her forward into his chest. His arms snaked around her waist holding her securely as she gently pressed her face against his shoulder, giving him a not-so-gentle bite. 

He chuckled, “I know. You can get me back later.” She closed her eyes, finally able to properly relax as she enjoyed the warmth radiating from his body. Her heart continued to race though it wasn’t completely from the fear. “Your heart,” he almost sounded pained, knowing he brought this fear. 

She gave a small laugh, “it’s okay. It’s calming down now.”

“You know,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, “nothing’s going to harm you. Not while I’m here, living and breathing.”

Evie leaned her head back to see him. Jay stared back, his eyes promising her the world and so much more. Without warning, she reached up and drew him down the last few inches and claimed his lips. What had started as a horrific evening would end as something much sweeter, especially if she had her way.


	11. Behind Door Number One (pre-Audrey/Evie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was it. If she could find an unlocked room she could wait until Chad passed and grew tired with his stalking.

“Audrey? Audrey, I need to talk to you!”

The caramel haired teen flinched at the voice, a deep frown crossing her features. She had thought after taking turn after turn that she had lost him. Clearly she hadn’t done enough to shake him as Chad stood at the far end of the hallway opposite her, a hopelessly goofy smile on his face as he waved excitedly for her attention. She rolled her eyes, turning right around to continue on her venture to escape him.

He yelped from behind her, “Audrey, wait, please!”

With a shake of her head, she hurried away, taking another turn from his view. She cared for him. She truly did, but their little attempt to date just didn’t work. At least for her it hadn’t. He had been a means to try and make Ben jealous at the time. She’d been hurt by what had happened and wasn’t thinking straight. At the time it had seemed only logical for her to declare herself taken and dating Chad when Ben had only moments before asked Mal out. 

God was she stupid. She’d tried to broke up with him as gently as she could, not wanting to hurt him after all their years of friendship. She did love him, just not in the way he craved her too. There was something else that prevented her from loving Chad more than a friend, but for now she would take the secret to her grave.

“Excuse me. Out of my way,” she heard Chad as he continued his pursuit. 

Audrey paused, daring to glance behind her, trying not to laugh as he crashed into Doug. The pair yelped and groaned as they landed on the wooden floors of the hall in a tangle of limbs. Chad pushed and shoved at the smaller blond, trying to get up. Doug wasn’t making it easy as he tried to escape himself. 

“Chad, calm down,” she heard Doug mumble. 

Chad practically growled, “get out of my way. I need to talk with my princess.”

She could feel Doug’s eye roll from where she stood as he harshly pushed one of Chad’s leg off him. With Chad distracted by Doug, Audrey turned away once more. She had to do something quick to hide herself as soon as possible. It wouldn’t be long before Chad detangled himself from Doug. 

The turn down the next hall gave her pause. Concerned with putting as much distance between them, she hadn’t paid much attention to where her legs had taken her. The hall was, thankfully, empty with a few closed doors greeting her. This was it. If she could find an unlocked room she could wait until Chad passed and grew tired with his stalking. 

Dread sank down into the pit of her stomach as the first three doors didn’t give way; locked away from the world. She huffed in annoyance before trying the last door. If this one was locked too then it’d be only a matter of seconds before Chad got her back in his sights. She had little doubt that he’d resorted to running after escaping Doug. 

If it weren’t for the fear of Chad hearing her, Audrey would have squealed in delight as the final door opened. She hurried inside, locking the door behind her. Instant relief swept through her body as her leaned her head against the door. Wonderful. Now she just had to wait a bit for him to pass through and then she’ll text Jane to make sure Chad wasn’t hanging out in their room before heading back. 

A voice cleared from behind her, “I didn’t know we had an appointment today.” 

A shiver travelled up her spine and she paused, pressing her head so hard against the door that Audrey was sure her forehead was now a glaring red color. 

“Are you okay?” the soft voice asked again. 

Audrey took in a deep breath before she turned to face the other girl, her brightest smile playing on her lips. “Evie, hey, I didn’t realize this was your room.”

The blue haired girl’s brow rose up but a friendly smile remained on her lips. “Funny, I could have sworn I put my little sign on the door.” 

Had there been a sign on the door? Audrey had been so excited that the room was unlocked she had barely taken notice. Now she’d have to apologize and hope Evie didn’t toss her back out. 

She noted the girl hadn’t really expected an answer. Evie’s eyes turned back to the task in front of her, humming to herself as she pulled a pin from the little cushion secured around her wrist. Audrey watched as she pinned a small section at the waist of the beautiful floor length pink gown. 

“Was there something you needed? My next appointment is in a few minutes and my door can’t remained locked.” 

Dark eyes had turned back up, staring at Audrey as she pressed herself against the door. A certain someone’s voice sounded from outside, causing Audrey to flinch. She had tried to cover the action up quickly but the sympathetic look that crossed Evie’s face told her she hadn’t done a very good job of it. 

“Hiding from Chad?” Evie asked, a sad smile on her lips. 

“I just,” Audrey tried to get her words in order, running a hand through her hair, “I’m trying not to hurt him, but he’s making it really hard.”

Evie nodded, opening her mouth to speak again only for a hurried knock to interrupt her. Audrey jumped away from the door, glaring as if it were evil incarnate come to devour her soul. 

“Evie? Evie, is Audrey in there with you?” Chad asked, knocking again for attention. 

Audrey pleadingly turned to Evie, who only offered up her sweet smile before motioning for her. “I’m afraid not Chad.” 

Evie gently removed the dress from the doll she’d been using, pushing it aside. She mouthed for Audrey to quickly change. Confused but trusting, Audrey did as she was told. She had little time to worry about her modesty as she stripped out of her outfit and slipped into the gown, being careful with the pins. 

“Are you sure? Someone told me they saw Audrey come in here.”

Audrey silently giggled as Evie rolled her eyes, scooping up Audrey’s discarded clothes and swiftly putting them under her sheets. A dark brown wig appeared in Evie’s hand a moment later, the girl carefully placing it over Audrey’s hair. Evie tucked away as much of her hair as possible, nodding once she was sure everything was perfect. A pair of bedazzled sunglasses were thrust into her hand, before Evie left her facing the mirror. 

“I’m with a customer Chad. We’re doing a dress fitting.”

“Can I just make sure,” Chad whined. 

Audrey took Evie’s huff of annoyance as her sign and quickly put the glasses on, looking herself in the full length mirror for the first time. If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought she was someone completely new. Evie’s back appeared in the mirror as she unlocked the door and opened it just enough for Chad’s head to pop in. He looked this way and that with a frown. 

“Are you positive Audrey’s not here?” 

Evie’s fingers drummed against the door, stepping back for Chad to take only one or two more steps in. Her arm thrusting out to show off the room. 

“As I told you before, I’m doing a fitting. No one else is here except for me and,” Evie paused all of a second before, “Gaelle. Now you know I don’t like more people in my room then needed. So if you would be so kind.” 

Audrey met Chad’s gaze in the mirror. She froze as he squinted at her reflection, a frown marring his face. Silently she prayed to all the good fairies in the world for him to not put two and two together. To her relief Chad sighed, his head drooping in defeat. If she weren’t so annoyed, Audrey might have felt sorry for him. 

“If you see her, let her know I’m looking for her.” Evie patted his shoulder, sending him off with a soft promise that she would. 

All the tension she’d be building for hours seemed to go away as Evie closed the door behind him. There was a pause and Evie locked the door, she shrugged as she turned to face her. 

“A precaution, my next appointment can knock.”

Audrey smiled gratefully, removing the glasses and wig to hand back to the girl. “I owe you one, Evie.”

She waved a hand, placing the items down on her bed, once again with her sweet smile on ruby lips, “don’t worry about it. In fact you can stay as long as you’d like. You’re the perfect model for that dress. If you want I’d appreciate it if you’d stay in it while I fix it. I promise not to prick you.”

“Trust me,” Audrey giggled, just a hint of nervousness creeping through her, “I don’t mind at all. You saved me today. I just don’t want to deal with him.”

“Many of us don’t want to deal with him,” Evie teased, both of them cracking up at her words. 

Once they got their barings again, Evie placed her hands on Audrey’s hips and turned her into place. Evie hummed to herself, head tilted as she took in the sight. 

“It really is perfect for you. You look gorgeous in it.”

Audrey felt her face warm and hoped Evie didn’t realize she was blushing. This. This was her secret. She couldn’t be with Chad because for some reason she was drawn to Evie, the girl with a soft voice and the sweetest smile on ruby red lips. She didn’t know what to do with herself and things weren’t getting any easier with Evie’s hands on her hips as she took in the sight of her. 

“I...thank you,” Audrey cleared her throat to hopefully get some better control over her heated body. 

“I’m serious,” Evie defended with a pat to Audrey’s hip. “I may have to give you this one. It’d be a sin to let someone else buy it.”

A devilish smile appeared on those red lips followed by a saucy wink. Evie turned away and Audrey wanted nothing more then to melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, huh guys? Hope everyone is doing well! Muses have been a little MIA so I haven't been writing as much as I'd really like to. 
> 
> So here's a little pre-Audrey/Evie cute thing. Hope you liked it! Feel free to find me on tumblr at brokengem.


End file.
